


Frénésie

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, canon!au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: Sehun ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’ils se voyaient beaucoup moins qu’avant mais Yixing était devenu bien plus agressif dans ses baisers et autres marques d’affection envers le plus jeune ces temps-ci.





	

Sehun ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’ils se voyaient beaucoup moins qu’avant mais Yixing était devenu bien plus agressif dans ses baisers et autres marques d’affection envers le plus jeune ces temps-ci. Sehun ne s’en plaignait pas, loin de là, mais c’était tout de même surprenant. Bien qu’il manque cruellement d’expérience—contrairement à Yixing, Sehun ne manquait pas d’enthousiasme. Et puis, il n’était pas vraiment le genre de personne à se sentir pris au dépourvu ou timide au lit. Cependant, il devait avouer qu’il perdait quelque peu pied lorsque Yixing se montrait bien plus entreprenant et aventurier avec lui. Rien d’extrême, mais disons que Sehun y était peu habitué.

Ils partageaient une chambre d’hôtel à Bangkok et Sehun savait d’ors et déjà que sa nuit n’allait pas être de tout repos. Yixing était d’autant plus excité après un concert. Il débordait d’énergie. Sehun ne fut donc pas surpris que son amant se jette sur lui à peine la porte fermée, l’embrassant passionnément. Sehun grogna dans le baiser et se laissa aller contre lui, ne cherchant même pas à résister, sachant pertinemment que Yixing arriverait à ses fins. Les mains du plus âgé se baladèrent sur ses hanches, les caressant tendrement, ce qui était un réel contraste avec l’agressivité dont ses lèvres faisaient preuve.

Sehun fut rapidement débarrassé de ses vêtements, qui restèrent éparpillés sur le sol, puis poussé sur le lit, Yixing se déshabillant à la hâte au pied du lit avant de se faufiler jusqu’à lui, comme un prédateur. La respiration de Sehun se stoppa lorsqu’il croisa le regard chaud et intense de son amant, Yixing ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi sensuel que sexuel. Yixing était déjà bien excité, son érection fièrement dressée contre son bas ventre. Il était visiblement bien décidé à dévorer Sehun ce soir.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un léger couinement lorsque les doigts de Yixing parcoururent la peau chaude de son torse, lui arrachant de nombreux frissons. Sehun sentit son membre s’éveiller sous les baisers et attentions de Yixing qui semblait n’attendre que ça. Il sourit en coin et fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Sehun, puis le long de sa mâchoire, avant de débuter une lente descente vers son torse, s’arrêtant pour taquiner ses tétons qu’il suçota, mordilla et lécha un à un, puis ses abdominaux qu’il retraça de sa langue, pour terminer son chemin sur son bas ventre.

Sehun gémissait doucement sous lui. Ses yeux étaient clos mais il pouvait retracer mentalement les sillons humides que laissait son amant sur sa peau. Son bassin partit en avant, une requête silencieuse pour Yixing de continuer, de faire plus, de descendre plus bas, de le toucher, mais Yixing n’en fit rien. Il souffla sur le sexe de Sehun puis remonta le long de son corps pour lui voler un baiser. « Tu me fais confiance ? », demanda-t-il au creux de l’oreille de Sehun. Celui-ci hocha la tête sans réfléchir, mais Yixing ne bougea pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquisiteur de Yixing. « Oui », répondit-il alors d’une voix étouffée.

Souriant, Yixing posa ses lèvres sur son nez. « Merci. », souffla-t-il, sa bouche se frayant un chemin vers son cou, puis sa clavicule qu’il dévora de baisers et coups de langue. Yixing s’appliqua à recouvrir chaque parcelle de peau du corps de Sehun avec ses lèvres, le torturant pendant de longues minutes avec sa bouche, mais prenant garde à ne pas toucher son intimité. Lorsqu’il fut satisfait, tous deux avaient la peau en feu, le corps tremblant de désir, le regard plein d’envie et les lèvres abusées—Sehun à force de se les mordre sous le plaisir que lui procurait Yixing, et Yixing par ses baisers intenses.


End file.
